Say Hello to Yesterday
by Shananigan
Summary: Thirteen's past catches up with her. Cam/13
1. Chapter 1

Title: Say Hello to Yesterday

Chapter: 1/4

Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the iPod I am listening to. ;)

Author's Note: I've written a few fics, granted that was a few years ago, but none for this fandom yet. I'm looking forward to what y'all think about it. Also, this one is going to be sort of AU and I will be taking a few liberties with the characters' back stories. It's also going to take place beginning Season 4, but with some flashbacks and some minor changes to Cameron's backstory pre-House and pre-Season 4. Changes to Thirteen's backstory will be minor as well. I wish I could hop into a time machine and kidnap whoever thought of Foreteen, so as far as that disaster is concerned - it's dead, never happened, not even a twinkle in this lowly fanfic writer's eye. That should complete this way too long informational note... I hope it wasn't too painful. Now on with the show!

==========\

Dr. Allison Cameron pulled her newly blonde hair into a messy ponytail as she took a much needed break in her office. The sound of a cane thumping closer and closer interrupted her thoughts. She put her hands over her eyes and sighed, wishing that the sarcastic ass attached to that cane would leave her alone.

"Colorado too cold for the happy couple?" Dr. Gregory House smirked as he leaned against the door readying his next sarcastic remark. "Oh! I know! You missed me!"

Cameron removed her hands from her face and looked up at the man that had made her life a living hell for so many years. With disdain in her voice, she replied, "You've been misinformed. I have been the head of the ER since I resigned."

House was nearly ecstatic. "Oh, pretty boy's jealous of his girlfriend then!"

Standing, Cameron straightened her pink scrub top and walked to where House was leaning, readying herself to get back to work. She looked up at him once again, directly in the eyes, unwavering in her resolve, "Not that it's any of your business, but you'll somehow find out and, in the process of doing so, will give me a massive headache. So, Chase and I are no longer together and before you ask, no it had nothing to do with you or our jobs. He is currently working in Surgical if you want to harass him about it because I will not participate in your fishing expedition."

House stood dumbfounded as Cameron walked quickly out of the office without so much as a look back at him. He then limped to the elevator to find the pretty boy surgeon.

----------------

Dr. Remy Hadley, mostly known as Thirteen in the hospital, sat at her desk in the lecture hall of the hospital twirling her pen as the remaining fellows vying for a spot on House's team argued over who was a better doctor. She rolled her eyes and, having had enough, stood and walked out of the room. She may not have known where she was going, but she knew she didn't want to listen to that nonsense any longer.

----------------

House limped into the doctor's lounge and quickly scanned the room for his ex-fellow. Seeing him reading the paper in one of the chairs, House opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted when Thirteen walked through the door almost knocking him over.

Quirking an eyebrow, Thirteen apologized, "Uh, sorry."

House waved his hand dismissing her clumsiness and limped toward Dr. Robert Chase.

"Forget it, House." Chase demanded as he tried to get his former boss to leave him alone.

Sensing the tension, Thirteen quickly left to find some other place to wrestle with her thoughts.

Looking almost hurt, House replied with mock sadness in his voice, "Oh, but Cha-ase, I miss you." He smirked as Chase folded his paper and placed it to the side.

Irritated, but wanting the man interrupting his peace to go as quickly as he came, Chase responded, "What do you want?"

Leaning on his cane, House brought his hand to his face and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... what did I come here for?" House stalled intentionally irritating the younger man in front of him more. "Why'd you dump Cameron?"

Shocked, Chase replied indignantly, "She told you that?!"

With his interest peaked, House sat down in the chair next to Chase. "Not exactly. She told me to ask you and that usually means that the woman in question just got dumped."

Chase shook his head and sighed, "Why do you want to know?"

House placed his hand to his heart and quipped, "I'm a concerned friend."

Realizing that the diagnostician wouldn't quit hounding him about it, Chase lifted his eyebrow and challenged. "Okay, but under one condition. No one gets axed this week."

House quickly pondered the thought wondering why the Australian would want all of the remaining applicants to stay, and that's when he realized something. A huge smile adorned his face as he countered, "You give me half your take in the pool too and we've got a deal."

Chase shook House's hand and smiled, "If that's what it takes, then fine by me." Running his hands through his hair, Chase leaned back in his chair. "I didn't dump her, and before you say it, she didn't dump me either." At the look of confusion on House's face, Chase continued, "Okay, you already know about her husband... well, there's something else she's hiding... something darker. Allison doesn't usually let anyone see that darker side of her, but I noticed she was bothered by something one day and she refused to tell me what was going on." Chase sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "So, I called her on her fear of commitment, whatever her reason, and after a long argument, we mutually decided that we both wanted different things out of the relationship. So, we split."

Further intrigued at this new mystery about one of his former employees, House nodded and stood, "Okay, be in the lecture hall at three." And with that, House was gone.

---------------------

After walking across the street to get a decent cup of coffee, Thirteen made her way back through the lobby doors to the hospital. Sipping her coffee while walking to the elevators, Thirteen was startled to hear arguing. She looked around and saw House harassing some doctor in the ER. Rolling her eyes, Thirteen continued to the elevator and that's when she heard it... that voice... _I know that voice._ Thirteen stopped suddenly and whipped her head around to where her boss was standing. She shook her head, "Get a grip..." _That's not her, Ally's not blonde. _However, in spite of her reassurance, Thirteen still could not move from the spot where her feet were planted and continued to stare at the two.

House leaned against the nurse's desk smirking. "I knew there was more to you than rainbows and leprechauns!"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Cameron responded tiredly, "Are you done yet?"

"Oh I get it, you want to get back to your patients... see if you can find one that's dying so you can sink your claws into him. How fun!" House exclaimed.

Cameron's face turned red with anger as she slapped her former boss. "God, House! Can't you ever let anything go?!" She turned around quickly and started toward the elevator wiping the tears from her eyes along the way.

Thirteen tried to get out of the upset doctor's way, but couldn't move in time and Cameron ended up stopping suddenly, nearly bumping into her. Cameron quickly looked up to apologize to the innocent bystander, but stared blankly at the familiar face. Both doctors audibly gasped as they locked eyes. Feeling the tension between the two women, House rubbed the side of his face and continued to watch things unfold, more intrigued than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Say Hello to Yesterday

Chapter: 2/4

Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the iPod I am listening to. ;)

Author's Note: Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed and made the story a favorite! And also to those who put it on alert! Makes me see that y'all like it, and that makes me want to post and keep writing! :D

==========\

Thirteen was the first to shake herself out of her stupor. She lifted her eyebrow and managed a small voice as she asked, "Ally?"

Cameron couldn't believe it. Standing in front of her was the one person she had tried to forget all these years. Unable to handle House's comments and this new development, Cameron slapped the woman standing in front of her. "Remy." Cameron glared at the woman from her past, and then turned and ran out of the hospital.

"Dr. Cameron!" Cuddy yelled, having come out of her office because of the raised voices. When Cameron did not stop at the urging of her boss, Cuddy turned to Thirteen and then to House. "Don't you have anything better to do, House!?" House shrugged and Cuddy continued, "Dr. Hadley, I don't know what's going on, but you better fix it or you'll be covering the ER until Dr. Cameron returns." Seeing House trying to slink away, Cuddy commanded, "My office, House. Now."

----------------------

Thirteen didn't need Cuddy to tell her to run after the blonde. She had already decided she was tired of hiding once she saw who the other woman was, her heart coming back to life after being dead for so many years. Scanning the parking lot, Thirteen saw a flash of pink scrubs duck around a corner and out of sight. She rushed over, peeked around the corner, and saw the figure she had been chasing sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. Staring in wonder at the beautiful woman before her, she remembered the first time they had met. It had been sunny and warm like today, but it wasn't Allison sitting on the bench with her head in her hands. It had been Remy... trying to get rid of a massive headache while rocking ever so slightly.

_Remy heard leaves crunching and readied a gruff response to the intruder. She did not open her eyes but felt someone sit next to her on the bench. Before she could say anything, Remy felt a soft hand on her arm and slowly opened her eyes. Normally she would have ripped her arm away from the stranger, but for the first time in a long time Remy felt comforted by another person's presence. Confused, Remy looked up and into the stranger's eyes, gasping at the beauty and concern she saw there._

_The stranger smiled, "You looked like you were in pain, are you alright?"_

_Remy stared mesmerized by the stranger's eyes. She finally stumbled over her response, "Uh... thanks, I mean yeah, I am... Headache... First day at new job." Remy rubbed her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose to try to get rid of the pain._

_"Mind if I take a look?" The stranger asked as she gently touched Thirteen's hand that was covering her eyes._

_Remy let the woman remove her hands from her face and quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"_

_The stranger looked directly into Remy's eyes and responded kindly, "Trust me."_

_Remy didn't know why she was letting this woman do whatever it was she was going to do to her. She didn't know what was making her trust the stranger and would normally find it unnerving, but she didn't... she found that it felt perfectly natural to trust this woman she didn't even know. Remy felt the woman's strong hands rub her head and closed her eyes while biting back a moan of relief._

_"How's that feel now?" The stranger asked as she brought her hands down and curled some loose hairs behind Remy's ear._

_Opening her eyes, Remy smiled, "Much better, thank you..." She hesitated realizing she didn't know the woman's name._

_The stranger's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly as she held out her hand, "Allison Cameron."_

_Remy smiled and shook the offered hand, "Remy Hadley. Pleasure to meet you."_

_The two women stared into each other's eyes for a moment that seemed like an eternity. An obnoxious beeping noise interrupted their trance however and both looked disappointed to lose the connection._

_Allison looked down at her pager and sighed, "I've gotta go. No one believes in breaks anymore."_

_Remy smirked, "Why is it all the cute ones are drug dealers?"_

_Smiling brightly, Allison shook her head and stood, "You're not far off." Remy's eyebrows flew up and Allison chuckled. "I'm a doctor," she said as she winked at Remy._

_"Oh yeah? I bet you say that to all the girls." Remy winked back and Allison blushed. "What's your specialty?"_

_Cameron quirked her eyebrow at the odd question from a civilian, "Immunology..."_

_Remy's eyes lit up, "I always liked those classes. But I liked internal medicine more."_

_Allison sat back down and smiled, "Oh, you're in med school?"_

_"Just got here for my residency."_

_Allison began to reply but was interrupted by her pager once again. Allison frowned and looked back up, "Well, hopefully I'll get to see you around the hospital then." She sighed. "I wish I could stay and chat, but I've really got to get back." She smiled. "It was really great to meet you!"_

_Remy smiled as her eyes lit up and butterflies swarmed inside. "It was great to meet you too!" Allison turned to leave, but Remy gently touched her arm and Allison turned back around to stare quizzically at the brunette. "Um, I'll catch up with you later."_

_Allison's smile grew even bigger, "I'd like that."_

_Remy stood as she watched the beautiful brunette walk away. She'd never felt a connection so strong before. Blowing out a nervous breath, Remy smiled, "Maybe things are starting to look up."_

Walking quietly behind the slumped figure, Thirteen spoke softly so as not to startle the blonde, "Ally, I'm sorry." She slowly sat on the bench beside Cameron and waited for a response... any response.

Cameron wiped her eyes, but continued to stare into the distance. She thought of the years spent in misery not knowing what had happened to Remy... Not knowing if she was okay or where she was had torn Cameron apart inside. _All because of that one fight..._

_Allison waited up again for Remy to come home. Ever since the brunette had found out about her Huntington's, she had become increasingly distant as the days passed. She was rarely home and only grunted in response to Allison's attempts at conversation. Allison sighed. She had tried everything she could think of to be there for her girlfriend of three years, but nothing helped. Things just kept getting worse. The noise of jingling keys jarred Allison from her thoughts and she looked up at the door expectantly._

_Remy slowly opened the door so as not to wake up her girlfriend, but noticed Allison sitting on the couch waiting for her. Remy slammed the door in apparent frustration. "Don't start," she growled as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge._

_Allison quickly stood and walked to the kitchen, hoping to finally get through to the most important person in her life. She walked up behind her girlfriend and gently placed her hand on Remy's shoulder. "What's going on, Rem?"_

_Shrugging Allison's hand from her shoulder, Remy walked back into the living room and tossed her keys onto the coffee table._

_Allison sighed and continued somewhat defeated as she leaned against the fridge, "I love you, Remy, and I have said that I will be here, that we can get through this together, but you aren't giving me a chance, you aren't giving _us_ a chance. I feel like you've been a different person lately. I don't even know where you go after work and you come home drunk and high most of the time. I thought it was just a phase, what you needed to do to deal, but... well, you haven't even slowed down any. It's like you don't even care anymore."_

_Remy looked into Allison's eyes, malice dripping in her tone, "You're right. I don't care."_

_Taken back, Allison stumbled with her response, "How... How can you say that after all we've been through?" The tears she had been holding back all night finally fell silently down her cheeks._

_Remy shrugged and plopped down on the couch turning on the television._

_Allison couldn't believe Remy's actions. She had never acted this mean. Allison grabbed the remote from Remy's hands and threw it across the room in anger. "Do you even love me anymore?!" She shouted but received no response, not even an inclination that she had been heard. "You can't do this alone. _I _can't do this alone. Come back to me, Remy," Allison pleaded with a crack in her voice as the tears flowed faster down her cheeks._

_Remy looked up, seeing Allison standing in front of her. _

_Allison could tell that her girlfriend didn't want to deal with anything right now, but refused to take that as a response. She wasn't going to let Remy's destructive behavior destroy the woman she loved and their relationship. _

_Remy remained silent._

_Allison threw her arms up in the air. "God, Remy! You can't keep doing this." She started to pace in front of the couch gesturing with her hands. "It's been three years! If we're gonna still make this work, you have _got_ to let me inside. I know it hurts, but you have to quit hiding from me! I need to see _all_ of you, sweetheart, even the broken parts." Allison turned to look into Remy's eyes, but Remy turned away and Allison exhaled in frustration. "Like it or not Rem, but it's the way it's gotta be."_

_Sighing, Remy finally responded. "Leave me alone, Ally." And with that, Allison quickly walked to their bedroom and slammed the door._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Say Hello to Yesterday

Chapter: 3/4

Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the iPod I am listening to. ;)

Author's Note: Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed and made the story a favorite! And also to those who put it on alert! Makes me see that y'all like it, and that makes me want to post and keep writing! :D ALSO, kudos to **ohtheconspiracy** for recognizing my inspiration! To **miralinda**, I think this chapter will clue you in. To **gschulte** and **WonderousPlaceForAnEcho**, I hope this chapter gives the insight you're looking for. :) I know it's a bit short, but it was already written and I liked how it ended. I've started chapter 4, the last chapter, and should be finished between the end of the weekend and midweek. Enjoy!

==========\

Cameron wiped a tear from her eye and turned toward Thirteen for the first time since she had sat down beside her. "H-How could you do that to me... to all of us?

Thirteen sighed and pinched her eyes shut as she remembered that night six years ago when her stubbornness had ruined her life.

_Remy watched Allison walk to the bedroom and winced as her girlfriend slammed the door. She could hear sobs from behind the door and instantly felt like the worst person in the world._

_Remy sighed, "Why do I do this?"_

_Part of Remy wanted to run after Allison and make everything better, but the other part of her was just too miserable to care. _

_She shook her head and whispered, "There's no time... no point..." _

_Remy rubbed her eyes as she stood and picked her keys up off the table. She started to remove a key from the keychain as she grabbed a notebook out of her bag on the floor. She placed the key on the kitchen bar and sat on a stool with her notebook in her hand. Staring at the key, Remy grabbed the pen from the notebook. With one last look at the key, she sighed and began to write._

Ally,

I'm sorry. I have never wanted to hurt you. I know we've talked about my past and I've tried to change, but I can't. This is how I deal... So, I've been sitting here staring at the key to our home wishing you had said that it's over. I just can't do this to you anymore. I've finally realized that nothing ever really lasts forever and I feel like this isn't really a choice for me to make. I've been agonizing over this since I found out about my disease, but I love you way too much to put you through this nightmare. You deserve better than that, you deserve better than me.

Please... get mad, call me names, break things, and destroy everything that I have tainted, but most of all... move on, because I'm not worth the time you've already spent on me. You saved me from myself... well, until we got this news. And now nothing can save me, not even the person I love most in the world.

I'll always hold you in my heart,

Remy

_A tear dropped from Remy's eyes as she blinked and it pooled around her name somewhat erasing it. "How fitting," She mumbled as she looked at the paper. Then she slid off the barstool and grabbed her bag. Looking around one last time at the home she and Allison had made and briefly remembering the good times, Remy wiped her eyes and silently walked out the door and out of Allison's life._

Shaking her head, Thirteen looked into Cameron's eyes, "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"That's bullshit," Cameron scoffed.

Startled by Cameron's response, Thirteen's stare faltered.

Before Thirteen could reply, Cameron held up her hand to stop her. "Don't." Cameron shook her head back and forth. "Just don't." Cameron struggled. "If you _only_ knew..." Thirteen tried to grasp Cameron's hand gently, but had her hand pushed roughly away. Cameron's voice then took on a steely tone as she looked back to Thirteen, "If you only knew what you've done to me... Six years, Rem..." Cameron's voice began to increase in pitch. "Six years of not knowing where you were or how you were! How could you do that to me?!" Cameron stood from the bench and faced Thirteen, "You broke my heart and you didn't even care!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Thirteen raised her voice as she quickly stood. "I left _for_ you!"

Cameron rolled her eyes, "You left for _you_, not me! You couldn't deal with the implications of what your Huntington's meant! I loved you with all of my heart and you just threw it away!"

"Don't give me that. You got back with Danny before the sheets were even cold!"

"Don't you dare talk about Daniel," Cameron growled.

Thirteen stepped even closer and responded indignantly, "You were married by the end of the month!"

Cameron shook her head in frustration and then looked Thirteen in the eyes. "I wasn't about to let my best friend spend the last six months of his life _alone_! And he wasn't about to have me continue to ruin my life over a broken heart! I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I kept going over everything I had ever said to you trying to find out what I did wrong. I was willing to sacrifice my life if it would bring you back! So what if I was there for my ex and he was there for me? You wouldn't let me be there for you, so what's the problem!?"

Thirteen stumbled backwards briefly, and then stared at Cameron with a blank look on her face. "What do you mean 'the last six months of his life'?" Noting the pained expression in Cameron's eyes and on her face, Thirteen slowly sat back down on the bench dumbfounded. After staring at her hands for a few moments, she looked up and asked in a whisper, "Danny's... dead?"

Cameron's expression softened as she looked into Thirteen's pleading eyes. Sitting back down on the bench as well, Cameron placed her arm around the brunette's shoulder. As Thirteen began to cry, Cameron felt tears in her own eyes and pulled Thirteen into a comforting embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Say Hello to Yesterday

Chapter: 4/4

Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the iPod I am listening to. ;)

Author's Note: Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed and made the story a favorite! And also to those who put it on alert! I apologize greatly for the delay. My gf had to have surgery, so things were kinda busy for me. She's okay now though. :D So on with the show! I hope y'all like it!

==========\

"So _that's_ why you go after the damaged ones!"

Cameron whipped her head around and glared at the intruder. She grit her teeth and spat, "Shut up, House."

House limped into full view, coming out from behind the bush he had used as his hiding place. He smirked and responded in an over-exaggerated tone, "No, now I get it!" Faking seriousness, he continued, "What better way to assuage your guilt than to help every broken person you come in contact with. But then there's Chase... hmm, although the floppy hair and annoying accent are just _so_ cute, he never stood a chance. The mysterious contestant in _House is Right_ had already captured your heart and stomped all over it." House then exclaimed with glee, "Oooh, I always knew you weren't just bunnies and sunshine! Bring on Dark Cameron!"

Cameron quickly stood and stormed toward House, pushing past him as she made her way to her car.

House chuckled and grabbed Cameron's arm pulling her back toward him. "Ah ah, not so fast."

"Let... go..." Cameron seethed with renewed anger.

"Go away, House," Thirteen growled as she stood in response to the man's actions.

House frowned, "Who got your panties in a twist?" He then smirked as he turned back to Cameron. "Oh _that's_ right..."

Taking a deep breath, Cameron silently counted to ten in an effort to bite back her rage.

Wiggling his eyebrows, House grinned with delight, "I'll let you get to it then!"

Having had enough, Cameron's anger and frustration with the whole situation took control. She pulled her arm out of House's grasp and swung back, slapping him in the face with more force than either expected.

"House!" Cuddy yelled as she stormed over. "Didn't you hear anything I said in my office earlier!?"

Looking at his boss, House shrugged and replied nonchalantly as he rubbed his red face, "Not when you're wearing that slutty shirt."

Cuddy frowned, "I _said_ to leave them alone!" She quickly gave Cameron and Thirteen an apologetic look, then ushered House back to the hospital.

"But _mom_, what about the girl-on-girl action?" House whined.

Thirteen rolled her eyes at House and looked toward Cameron. She could see the blonde's face contort with pain as she wrung her hand out by her side. Walking toward Cameron, Thirteen reached to take the blonde's hand as she chuckled, "I think your hand print is tattooed on him forever."

Stepping back away from the brunette, Cameron looked up into Thirteen's eyes and shook her head. She then turned to walk toward her car.

_What was that? Sadness, anger, disappointment, malice…?_ Thirteen began to panic at the look in Cameron's eyes and followed, quickly grabbing the blonde's hand. Before she knew what was happening, Cameron had slapped her again and was pushing her away. Confused to see the tracks of tears on Cameron's face, Thirteen released her hold of the immunologist's hand.

Cameron wiped her face and shook her head as she yelled, "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" With one last look at the brunette, she turned quickly and ran to her car, gunned the engine, and sped off.

----------------------

Thirteen stood staring at the parking space that Cameron's car had just vacated. _What just happened?_ She thought, still confused at her old friend's sudden change. Thirteen placed the palms of her hands onto her closed eyes and pushed hard. _Damn it! Don't cry now..._ She thought as she remembered the last time she had cried.

_Peeking through the curtains, the sunshine woke Remy from her unconscious state. Pulling the pillow over her head, Remy grumbled and rolled over to look at the alarm clock. She sighed at the blank look it gave her and then remembered she had ripped its cord out of the wall the previous day. 'Time may be the enemy, but incapacitating the messenger is not going to stop it. You're still gonna die.' Remy's thoughts battled each other. 'So what! All it does is mock you!' She then threw the clock across the room and sat up in bed with her feet on the floor. _

_Remy looked around the dingy hotel room that had been her home for the past two weeks noticing the empty bottles of liquor on the table and suddenly felt tears threaten to fall as she saw that _one_ glass on the table, the _one_ bag on the chair, and the _one_ pair of shoes by the door. Remy quickly shook her head and walked toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Unable to stop the tears from escaping, Remy gripped the sink's countertop and stared at her tired face in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes stood out on her pale skin and Remy looked down to see her knuckles turn white as she gripped the sink harder and sobbed._

Thirteen removed her hands from her eyes and wiped the stray tear from her face. _I'm not losing you again, Al._ She thought as she turned and ran for her car.

----------------------------

Cameron pulled up to her place and turned the car off. "She just can't... He just can't... Gah!" She exclaimed as she leaned over and dropped her head to the steering wheel.

_Allison sat on the couch in the living room, staring through the open bedroom door. Everything in that room felt so foreign to the immunologist. She hadn't touched the bed since she'd awakened to find Remy gone… there were just too many memories there. And the clothes strewn across the floor still smelled of the lanky brunette. _It feels like it's been years since she left._ A knock at the door startled Allison from her thoughts, so she got up and opened the door._

_"Hey Daniel." Allison mumbled._

_"Ally!" Daniel grasped Allison's shoulders. "You've got to get out of this funk!" Daniel exclaimed and then continued in a mumble, "In more ways than one..." He jumped back as Allison swatted his arm. "Hey, at least you're smiling now!"_

_"Thanks. I needed that." Allison rolled her eyes playfully and sat back down on the couch._

_Daniel sat down beside her and held the delicate hand that was laying in her lap. "No, but seriously... Allison, it's been what, a week and a half? We've called everyone and looked everywhere. Remy doesn't want to be found."_

_Ignoring what he had said, Allison stood and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Changing the subject, she smiled genuinely, "So, what brings you over?"_

_Slowly standing and wiping his palms on his jeans, Daniel turned and shrugged._

_Allison noticed his fidgeting and the sudden mood change. She quickly set down the bottle and walked toward her best friend. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned._

_Daniel tried to look away but Allison placed her hand on the side of his face and searched his eyes for whatever was making him react this way. _He's always the one making me laugh._ She thought confused. "This isn't like you."_

_"They got the results back..." Daniel took a deep breath as his eyes burned, trying to stop the impending tears from falling. He saw the look in his ex-girlfriend's eyes and knew that he had nothing to worry about. She'd be there for him. With the reassurance he had found in Allison's eyes, Daniel continued, "It's some cancer... and I'm dying."_

_Allison gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. "What? You can't be serious... you are serious. What cancer?" _

_Daniel shrugged. "Does it matter?"_

_Tears flowed freely from Allison's eyes. "H-How long?" She choked._

_"Six months to a year." Daniel responded and could no longer hold back his own tears._

_"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." Allison said in a comforting voice as she led her ex-boyfriend back to the couch. They stayed there all night long - crying, talking, and just laying in each other's arms. It was that night that Allison knew she couldn't let her best friend die alone. She would do everything in her power, no matter what it did to her, to make him feel happy and loved during his last days._

---------------------------

"Damn it! Which street did she turn on?" Thirteen grumbled after losing sight of the blonde's car. She pulled up to a gas station and was surprised to see an old fashioned phone booth. "Huh, I haven't seen one of those since..." Remy sighed and then frowned. "Before." She got out of the car and walked toward the booth. Shutting the door behind her, Thirteen opened the phone book to the letter C. _You left her, remember? She has every right to be like this._ Thirteen did remember. She remembered the night she stood in a phone booth just like this one saying those exact words to herself.

_After her cry in the hotel, Remy had gotten cleaned up and decided to take a walk to clear her head. She walked aimlessly for miles, lost in thought. 'I know, I can go see Danny. He'll know what to do.' Thirteen started toward Danny's place glad to have a distraction for the moment. Half way there, Thirteen suddenly stopped and looked down, defeated. 'No, he'll take Ally's side.'_

_Just as Remy turned to walk back to the hotel, she realized how late it was and that she hadn't eaten anything all day, so she looked around the block for a place to eat. The brunette chose the old diner across the street. As she walked through the door, Remy looked around. Her eyes widened upon seeing her girlfriend sitting next to a dear friend of theirs in a back booth. 'What the...' The door behind Remy startled her when it opened and she jumped into the phone booth to get out of the way. She seethed as she continued to stare at the only two people she loved... 'They just kissed! What the hell are Ally and Danny doing kissing? She said-... He said-... ugh! They can't be back together... not after how long it took them to speak to each other after the break-up... not after everything we've been through. Allison wouldn't do that.' Remy sighed and sat down, leaning forward with her head against the glass and her arms on her knees. 'She's not your girlfriend anymore. You left her, remember? She has every right to be like this.'_

Thirteen memorized Cameron's address and left the phone booth, trying desperately to ignore her memories.

------------------------------

Cameron heard a knock on her door and wondered who would be showing up in the middle of a work day. She looked through the peep hole and closed her eyes. "Go away, Remy."

Thirteen shook her head and responded with determination, "I'm not leaving. We need to talk."

Resigned, Cameron opened the door and let Thirteen inside. She shut the door softly and turned to see the brunette taking in her surroundings. "So talk." Cameron said as she walked to the window overlooking the courtyard. _Don't look at her. Stay in control_.

Thirteen didn't dare follow the blonde, so she remained standing in the middle of the living room as she began to speak. "Ally-..." She cleared her throat. "Allison... I-I never meant to cause you all this pain. I hope that there's a place somewhere deep inside you that still believes in me. Th-There's no excuse and no explanation that I can give you for what I've done, nothing that would make it right. Believe me... If I could undo what I did wrong, if we could start over, I'd... I'd love you like there's no tomorrow."

Thirteen paused as she saw the window reflect the tears that were now trailing down Cameron's face. _You've got to get through this_. She took a deep breath and continued. "If-If I told you that I've changed, that I'm back in control of my life... W-Would you open your door and let me in? Could you ever forgive me?" Thirteen crossed the room and stood a couple of feet behind Cameron. "Would you take me for who I am and not for who I've been?"

The brunette gently placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder and turned her around. Thirteen searched Cameron's glistening eyes and tried desperately to hold back her own tears. "I know there's a million reasons for you to say no... But if you can find a reason to say yes, I promise you..." Thirteen's thumb gently brushed a stray tear from Cameron's cheek. "I'll do whatever it takes. I know I've let you down, but I also know what's at stake. Allison... I love you and I never should have left. I've been lost without you. And I want, no I need, to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cameron closed her eyes, feeling a few more tears escape. _House is right. You know that's why you've been so upset. You never let her go and now she's here... standing in front of you.._. Cameron opened her eyes and looked up at the lanky brunette.

Thirteen stood impossibly still as she waited for the blonde to say something... anything.

Taking a step closer, Cameron held the brunette's hand and whispered, "I never stopped loving you." She felt Thirteen release the breath that she had been holding and smiled slightly. Cameron placed the palms of her hands on the sides of Thirteen's face. "After all this time, I never thought we'd be here." Cameron mapped Thirteen's face with her hands. "I'll say again what I said back then... dying doesn't mean a damn thing. Being with you now is worth more to me than all the pain in the world." Cameron looked deep into Thirteen's eyes. "Please don't doubt that again."

Thirteen slowly nodded and then leaned her forehead against Cameron's, embracing the blonde tightly. The tension between them faded away and was replaced with a sense of love neither had felt before. "Al, I -."

Cameron brought her index finger to Thirteen's lips and shushed her. "Later, Rem." She whispered, crushing her lips to Thirteen's.

Standing in front of the window, surrounded by sunlight, the couple kissed passionately. And even though they still had a lot to talk about, they knew everything was going to be alright.

==========\


End file.
